


Мы медленно идем по стеклу

by Red_Afghan



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: AU, Drama, Drama & Romance, Fanfic, Incest, M/M, Survival, road story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Afghan/pseuds/Red_Afghan
Summary: Однажды люди узнали о существовании демонов и научились с ними бороться. Хорошо? Несомненно. Вот только уничтожить они решили абсолютно всех демонов и полудемонов, скрывающихся средь людей.
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 11





	Мы медленно идем по стеклу

Распашные двери поддались со второго раза, и охотники ввалились внутрь. Данте выставил пистолеты влево и вперед, Неро – вправо. Они замерли на миг, обшаривая глазами помещение.

В бильярдной, давно покинутой любыми обитателями, было тихо, только клубилась в воздухе поднятая пыль. 

— Никого? 

— Вроде бы. Оторвались? — Неро выдохнул и рискнул опустить револьвер. 

Данте тем временем обошел зал, заглядывая во все углы и за занавески. У окон он не задерживался, только убеждался, что хвоста нет, а еще две двери, когда-то служившие для прохода в служебные помещения, он намертво заклинил и кивнул парню: 

— Помоги-ка.

Вдвоем они подтащили к дверям, через которые вошли, огромный игровой стол, чтобы уж наверняка. 

— Фух! — Неро свалил на пол меч, упал на затянутый белой тряпкой диван и блаженно откинул голову. — Неужели отдых… 

— Думаю, мы можем пересидеть здесь какое-то время… — Данте методично обшаривал бар. — Хм. Отлично. Это пригодится. 

Мужчина вернулся к дивану и сел рядом с парнем. Неро покосился на него одним глазом, не чувствуя в себе сил для большей активности. От усталости все ныло, ему даже дышать было тяжело. Последние сутки они бежали, не останавливаясь. Честно говоря, Неро понятия не имел, как Данте еще стоит на ногах.

— Что там у тебя?..

— Виски. 

— О… Дай. Запьем свое горе! — хихикнул парень. 

— Ты неважно выглядишь, — Данте не обратил на его ужимки никакого внимания. 

Неро ободряюще улыбнулся:

— Просто мне не хватает сытного обеда, горячей ванны и долгого, до-о-о-лгого сна на хорошей кровати. Вот доберемся до Ковчега, тогда и отдохну. 

— Дай сюда руку, парень, хватит поясничать. 

— Ну не всем же быть предельно серьезными, как ты, старик. Так и сдохнуть недолго.

Данте по-прежнему слушал Неро вполуха. Он взял небрежно протянутую руку за запястье, закатал на ней широкий рукав и, зубами выдернув пробку из бутылки, без предупреждения опрокинул ее содержимое на конечность. 

Неро взвыл. Он резко уперся ногами в пол и сцепил зубы, однако его рука лишь слабо дернулась, а тускло сияющие, закованные в броню пальцы, едва-едва отреагировали на боль, попытавшись сжаться в кулак. 

Резко запахло спиртом и кровью, на пол закапал коричневатый коктейль… Данте подавил вздох. Он осторожно приподнял руку парня и вновь прикрыл рукавом, из-под которого теперь выглядывали только безвольные пальцы, испещренные изящными узорами. 

Некоторое время Данте держал его ладонь в своих. Потом бережно согнул голубоватые пальцы и нежно поцеловал бронированные костяшки. Он знал, что Неро этого уже не почувствует, но ему очень хотелось снова ощутить губами твердый рельеф, показать парню, что ему без разницы на все происходящие с ним перемены – Данте все равно его любит. Всего. 

Неро сидел молча и смотрел в сторону. Он не хотел этого видеть. Данте все продолжал на что-то надеяться, но он-то знал, что часть его тела умирает. Иногда парень с какой-то отстраненной тоской думал о том, что будет, когда процесс окончательно завершится. Рука начнет разлагаться, и он сам загнется от токсического шока? Так себе перспектива… 

— Неро, тебе надо поесть и поспать. 

— Тебе тоже не помешало бы, — парень повернулся и вновь блеснул улыбкой, словно ничего и не было. — Ты выглядишь еще старше, чем есть. 

— Охрененный комплимент, малыш, я тебе это припомню, — добродушно заворчал Данте.

Кое-какой запас еды у них был. Что-то вроде сухого пайка явного китайского происхождения. Охотники запаслись на одной из стоянок близ соседнего города, как раз перед тем, как их обнаружили. В очередной раз. 

Неро любил разглагольствовать о вкусной, сочной, сытной пище, о мясе, шкворчащем на гриле, или о рыбе с хрустящей корочкой, пока жевал картонный паек. Он мог вспоминать запах стейка, рассказывать известные ему рецепты рандомных блюд, однажды даже про сервировку стола заикнулся. Примечательно, что в этот момент они сидели на земле под мостом, рядом гнили кучи тины и мусора, а за их спинами то и дело пробегали крысы размером с небольших собак. Данте на все это только смеялся и отпускал шуточки. Им обоим нужно было, хотя бы иногда, прикидываться, что все хорошо. А вкус? Да кого волнует вкус, в самом деле. Это не то, на что стоит обращать внимание в сложившихся обстоятельствах. 

Но сегодня парень слишком устал, чтобы болтать. Он, конечно, искрился улыбкой – Данте обожал его жизнелюбие – но поел быстро, на автомате, и начал засыпать сидя. Старший охотник уложил его голову к себе на колени и перебирал светлые волосы, пока Неро засыпал. 

Сегодня его рука начала кровить. Точнее, сначала исходить сукровицей, а потом и настоящей кровью. Парень молчал до последнего, пока Данте сам не увидел, какой след остался от его демонической ладони. 

Влага сочилась из-под брони. Чешуйки прилегали уже не так крепко, как раньше, Неро было больно их трогать. И рука ощутимо потеряла в функциональности. Речь давно не шла о каких-то сверхвозможностях, сейчас парень уже с трудом мог просто взять ей что-то, мелкая моторика практически сошла на нет. 

У них оставалось все меньше времени. 

Данте проснулся, когда Неро зашевелился. Он рефлекторно ухватил парня за плечи и только потом понял, что Неро просто повернулся на спину и смотрит на него снизу, улыбаясь. 

— Ты храпел. 

Данте хмыкнул.

— Да ладно, не смущайся, — продолжил пацан очень серьезно. — Я вполне могу с этим жить. Сплю крепко. Главное, не выходи без трусов встречать мальчишку-почтальона. 

— Что ты несешь, Неро, — усмехнулся охотник.

Парень, все еще игриво улыбаясь, поднял брови, и Данте пришлось сдаться: 

— Ладно, я не стану смущать малолетку. 

— Хе-хе, — отозвался парень и добавил чуть погодя уже совсем другим тоном, — нам пора, да? 

— Медлить не в наших интересах.

— Это точно-о… — Неро сел и поправил волосы. 

Отросшая челка падала ему на глаза и прилично закрывала обзор, но Неро предпочитал заправлять ее за уши, а не срезать. Говорил, что всегда мечтал как-нибудь походить с длинными волосами и хочет заявиться в Ковчег при всем параде. А то, что эти самые волосы от грязи уже колом по утрам стоят его совершенно не волновало. 

Данте обчистил все шкафы и забрал все, что могло им понадобиться, хотя улов был, прямо скажем, небогатый. В основном, остатки алкоголя в мелкой таре, которые, как предполагал охотник, должны были пригодится для дезинфекции.

Вышли они так же, как вошли – через центральный вход. 

За прошедшую ночь ничего не изменилось: улицы были все так же пусты, воздух – горяч, а ощущение запустения мерзкой паникой въедалось под кожу, стоило бросить взгляд на покосившиеся столбы и мертвые вывески.

— Черт… Никак не привыкну к этому солнцу, — Неро зажмурился и опустил голову, спасаясь от палящих лучей. 

Солнце и впрямь жарило так, словно хотело лишить их зрения – в течение дня смотреть вверх было просто невозможно. С тех пор, как связь между мирами исчезла, солнце, похоже, решило добить их планету самостоятельно. И надо сказать, у него отлично получалось. 

Охотники шли по занесенному песком городу. Когда-то это был Дейтон, сейчас – просто один из городов-призраков, на которые перестали обращать внимание нормальные люди. Нормальные люди давно уже переселились в крупные мегаполисы, защищенные от воздействия окружающей среды новейшими научными разработками. Зато здесь было удобно прятаться. Мало кто решался рыскать по таким местам. 

А ведь красивые когда-то были места… «Одноэтажная Америка» в лучших своих проявлениях. Маленький уютный центр города с торговыми домами и развлечениями на любой вкус, с частными магазинчиками, с парикмахерскими, в которых обожали заседать домохозяйки… А дальше – ровное полотно дороги, по которому даже сейчас можно было проехать, практически не встретив препятствий. 

Неро шел вдоль стены бывшего зоомагазина и вел пальцами по стеклу. Плотный слой пыли смазывался грязью, обнажая исцарапанную поверхность, уязвимую под злыми солнечными лучами. 

Это страшно. Вот так вот идти вдоль заколоченных домов, скалящихся в небо проломами в крышах или дырами на месте окон. Здесь все было невысокое, здесь все открывало небо, столь огромное, что им можно было задохнуться. Неро предпочитал вообще на него не смотреть. Он смотрел на смазанные темные полосы по стеклу и кривил губы в отстраненной улыбке.

Данте ведь тоже плохо, да? Конечно. То, что в нем нет внешних изменений, ничего не значит. Он прикрыт человеческой шкурой, точно как пылью, и там, под ней, все совершенно так же болит. Умирает, угасает, разлагается и осыпается высохшими кусками плоти. Поэтому он больше не взывает к своей демонической сущности, хоть и не говорит об этом вслух. 

— Идем, парень, — позвал Данте, и Неро послушно отвлекся от своего задумчивого состояния. Не время.

Они шли через парк. Наверное, раньше тут ходило много народу. Играли дети, под раскидистыми кустами на подстриженном газоне отдыхали люди, пока рядом носились с игрушками их собаки... Теперь никого не было. Игровые площадки поросли свежей травой, дорожки окончательно утратили ухоженный вид. Но все же, здесь была трава, и были растения. Неро все еще помнил, как однажды они шли через сгоревший лес, и тот тянул свои скелеты к небу, скукоженный, черный и... Уничтоженный. Больше видеть этого парень не желал. 

Здесь много чего было. Перекрестки с угасшими светофорами. Некогда любимые, а теперь брошенные дома. Неро нравились те, возле которых были собачьи будки. Наверное, он просто всегда хотел себе собаку…

К полудню жара стала просто невыносимой, и охотники укрылись на бывшей автозаправке. Ушли в самый дальний угол и спали там, как ночные звери, пережидая самые адские часы дневного пекла. 

На самом деле из таких переходов и сна и состояла их настоящая жизнь. Они все еще называли себя «охотниками», хотя давно уже превратились в жертв. Данте не хотел этого признавать. Он упрямо вел Неро к Ковчегу, не давая расслабляться ни ему, ни себе. И парень был за это благодарен. Стоило хоть немного сбавить темп, как их догоняли призраки прошлого и страх будущего. А им двоим и так хватало преследователей…

— Почему ты ее не оставишь? Она тяжеленная. Не в твоем состоянии… — Данте снова начал старую песню, но Неро его прервал:

— Я в нормальном состоянии! Все хорошо! — он закинул замотанную Королеву на плечо и отвернулся, чтобы зашнуровать ботинки. 

Одной рукой делать это было трудновато. 

Данте тихо вздохнул. Упрямый мальчишка. Да, с этим мечом у него была связана половина жизни, да, он был его любимым оружием. Но то время прошло. Сейчас Красная Королева, красивая, начищенная, мощная, была лишь обузой. У Данте в груди сжималось, когда он смотрел, как каждый вечер, останавливаясь где-нибудь на ночевку, Неро сбрасывает ее и разминает нещадно болящие плечи. 

— Подожди…

Неро вздрогнул, когда его поясницы коснулась рука охотника, а потом он сам обошел парня и опустился перед ним на колени. 

— Дай я. 

Данте шнуровал его ботинки, не поднимая головы, а Неро молчал, глядя на светлую макушку. Сквозь грязные, заваленные всяким хламом, окна внутрь темной заправки проникал свет, серебрил волосы мужчины, вспыхивал огнем на его плаще. 

— Я все равно не брошу ее, Данте. Королева мне нужна. Нам нужна, ведь у тебя больше нет меча. 

— Это ничего не значит, — ровно ответил охотник, хотя пальцы его на миг замерли.

— Я все еще дерусь ею. 

— Нам нужно идти скорее, а она тяжелая, — Данте завязал последний узел и встал, посмотрел Неро в глаза. — Я ведь не Кирие, пацан, таскать ее за тобой не стану. 

— Эй! — возмутился парень. 

Охотник тихонько засмеялся. Он поднял свой рюкзак и повернулся к выходу. В его следующих словах Неро отчетливо уловил улыбку: 

— А может быть, я все еще ревную. 

Впереди простиралась пустошь. Сплошное поле сухой травы, в любую сторону, куда ни брось взгляд. Кое-где торчали исковерканные стволы деревьев. На темном закатном небе насмешливо расплывалось в оранжевом мареве солнце.  
— Что-то мне подсказывает, что воды мы тут не найдем, — пожевывая соломинку, сообщил Данте. 

— Еды, похоже, тоже, — отозвался Неро, — а надо бы. У нас осталось совсем мало. 

Парень сидел на корточках, перебирал содержимое сумки одной рукой – вторая висела на перевязи у самой груди. Пришлось прибегнуть к этому, чтобы ненароком не повредить непослушную конечность. Неро старался не расслабляться и напрягать ее даже в таком положении, шевелил пальцами, прижимал к груди. Возможно, ему было спокойнее, когда рука находилось так близко к телу, под контролем. 

— Будем охотиться на крыс. Крысы есть везде! — оптимистично заметил Данте. 

— И часто ты имел дело с крысами? — усмехнулся Неро. 

— Знал одну. Денег у меня в долг взяла и не отдала. 

Парень засмеялся. Он сел на камень и посмотрел в ту же сторону, что и Данте: 

— Как думаешь, завтра успеем дойти до города? 

Мужчина неопределенно пожал плечами: 

— Если постараемся, и нас ничего не задержит. 

— Будем надеяться. Жуть как хочется поспать на кровати. 

— Даже если это опасно? — Данте сел рядом, и Неро наклонился на него, потерся щекой о плащ.

— Даже если опасно, — парень помолчал и добавил. — Костер пора бы разводить. 

С тех пор, как погода окончательно сошла с ума, а климат изменился, большая часть страны превратилась в выжженную пустыню. Днем передвигаться было сложно от жары, зато ночью частенько примораживало так, что трава покрывалась изморозью. Как только садилось солнце, температура резко падала, и чтобы не замерзнуть, охотники до самого утра жгли костры. 

Когда пламя уверенно заплясало на высохшей древесине, Данте прижал к себе парня, и Неро лег ему на грудь. Сверху они закрылись плащом Неро. 

Огонь задорно трещал в ночи, отбрасывая неровный, теплый свет. 

— Знаешь… Когда я был маленьким, я частенько пробирался в церковную кухню и таскал все, что плохо лежало. Хлеб, сыр, овощи…

— Какое милое средневековье, — проурчал Данте, и парень улыбнулся, вспомнив готические своды храмов родной Фортуны.

— Ну да. Наш стол, знаешь ли, никогда не отличался изысками. 

— Если свежезабитый зажаренный поросенок – это не изыски, тогда я балерина. Так что там дальше с тобой маленьким? 

— Дальше я со всех ног бежал в кузницу, пока Кредо не спалил, и Кирие не успела на меня нажаловаться. Ее всегда оставляли следить за мной, но я сбегал. 

— Что ты там делал? — Данте ласково перебирал волосы парня, а тот закрыл глаза и предавался воспоминаниям. На его губах гуляла легкая улыбка. 

— Мешал кузнецам. Ну, то есть, я так хотел скорее научиться фехтовать и получить меч, что постоянно лез им под руки. Когда я окончательно всех доставал, меня усаживали на стол подальше от печей, и я там сидел и ел то, что успел украсть. А потом на обед приходили все рабочие и травили байки. Было очень весело. А потом приходил Кредо, и было уже не очень…

Данте тихо засмеялся. Его пальцы приласкали шею парня, погладили щеку.

— Кредо был хорошим человеком. 

— Да. Раньше я думал, что несправедливо… Что он ушел так рано. А теперь рад, что он не дожил до этого времени. 

Данте не нашелся с ответом. Он и сам частенько вспоминал все, что они с Неро потеряли, только предпочитал переживать это молча. Неро же нужно было проговаривать вслух. Хотя бы немного, хотя бы иногда, так ему становилось легче. 

Они полулежали, обнявшись, смотрели на костер и иногда переговаривались. Данте рассказал, как они с Вергом угнали отцовский седан, но, так как в шесть лет никто из них не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, как его хотя бы завести, то они просто оттолкали авто вверх по улице до ближайших соседей. Хотели похвастаться перед друзьями. Не учли, правда, что машина, стоило перестать ее удерживать, лихо покатится вниз. 

— Мы так и стояли посреди дороги, в полнейшем ужасе, глядя, как автомобиль, вихляя, несется, все набирая и набирая скорость, а потом с треском сшибает мусорные баки у Конноров. Мусор, бампер, крышки, баки – все в разные стороны! Мне показалось, что время остановилось. И тут от дверей мамин крик: «Данте!!!». Я ломанулся сам не знаю куда, кричу Вергу, чтоб он прятался, пока нас не заметили, оборачиваюсь – а его уже и нет рядом, — Данте хмыкнул, — этот говнюк всегда знал, когда нужно вовремя смыться. А потом спокойненько сидел в своей комнате, пока меня отчитывали всей семьей, вместе с соседями.

— Отец не любил приключения? — сквозь смех пробормотал парень.

— Не так чтобы очень, — Данте яростно взлохматил шевелюру Неро и тут же поцеловал недовольно приоткрывшийся рот. — Он был тихушник. А я вечно шороху наводил, не мог иначе. Меня просто разрывало. Прямо как тебя. 

— Гены пальцем не раздавишь.

— Точно. Я, конечно, любил брата, но хорошо, что ты пошел не в него. 

Неро довольно зарылся лицом Данте в толстовку.

— Черт, щекотно смеешься, ребенок! 

— Я тебе не ребенок! 

— Как раз мне ты ребенок, — добродушно проворчал мужчина. 

И вдруг разом напрягся.

— Мне уже целых…

— Подожди.

— Но я еще не закончил! — со смехом отозвался Неро и вознамерился продолжить, но Данте быстро закрыл ему рукой рот.

— Слышишь? 

Парень шумно выдохнул и замер. Сначала он не слышал ничего, кроме обычного звукового фона, присущего каждой степи, пусть даже и мертвой. Но потом что-то хрустнуло невдалеке, похоже, сломалась ветка. 

Неро убрал руку Данте и потянулся за Королевой. Старший охотник кивнул ему и показал взглядом направление. Они поднялись и отступили за камни, на которые до этого опирались спинами. 

Ночь была темна и тиха. Но совсем не так спокойна, как хотелось бы двум беглецам. Данте и Неро отчетливо слышали тихие щелчки, урчание и влажные причмокивания, с которыми гончие брали пробы воздуха, чтобы напасть на след. Невидимые за полосой света, эти существа бродили вокруг и принюхивались, постепенно сужая радиус поисков. Бежать уже не имело смысла – они будут обнаружены в любом случае, вопрос только в том, как себя повести. 

Данте снял предохранители. Неро распустил ленту и плотная ткань, закрывавшая меч, упала на траву. Парень упер Королеву острием в землю и приготовился. 

И вот первая кошка появилась в свете костра. 

Круглая голова с мертвыми узкими зрачками в миндальных глазах опустилась к сумке. Гончая наклонилась, снова раздался этот осточертевший влажный звук – и быстрый механизм, словно змеиный язык, метнулся из полусомкнутой пасти, «лизнул» ткань. Как только считанная информация, пройдя ряд кодировок, дошла до мозга кошки, ее глаза вспыхнули, и гончая нервно мяукнула, оповещая остальных о своей находке. 

Щелчки смолкли. Возле первой гончей тут же показалась вторая, потом третья. Еще одна пара зеленых глаз вспыхнула справа от костра. 

Данте выругался про себя. Так много гончих и так далеко от города. Он совершенно не ожидал их появления, раньше патрули не отходили от баз на слишком большие расстояния. Что изменилось? Они просто прочесывают район или ищут прицельно их с Неро? 

Первая гончая вошла в круг света целиком. Теперь было видно, что это действительно большая кошка – что-то вроде львицы или леопарда, определить видовую принадлежность этого гибрида уже давно не представлялось возможным. Грязно-палевая шкура животного кое-где выглядела встрепанной, задние лапы были полностью механическими. Передние все еще принадлежали живой части гибрида, поэтому ступали мягко и плавно, в то время как задние опускались на землю с характерной для роботов неуклюжестью. Это чудо генной и биомеханической инженерии уже выяснило, где стоят беглецы – «язык» снова «попробовал» воздух, ориентируя кошку в пространстве. Видели гончие не особенно хорошо, но запах выдавал Данте и Неро с головой. Замаскировать его от чувствительных рецепторов было нереально. 

Выстрел громыхнул, отдавшись звоном в висках. Ближайшая кошка отлетела прочь и упала, взрыхлив песок, на самой границе света. Другие зарычали и ринулись в атаку. 

— Ты их разозлил! — отчаянно крикнул Неро, выбегая вперед с поднятым мечом. 

Несколькими ударами Королевы он отразил атаку прыгнувших вперед гончих, а Данте, подняв оба ствола, методично и прицельно снимал гибридов из-за его спины. 

— Зато они не успели построиться и окружить нас, — мужчина поймал пасть одной из кошек на дуло и выстрелил. Гончей разнесло половину головы. Но в ночной воздух брызнули отнюдь не кровь и мозги, а машинное масло, обломки костей и обрывки проводов. Упав на лапы, эта тварь дернулась, заскрежетала и снова прыгнула вперед, будто через ее морду не просматривался горизонт. Все, в кого попал Данте, уже возвращались в строй. 

— Чертовы суки… — разобрал Неро рычание охотника. 

— Не трать патроны, это бесполезно! 

Раздался глухой звук, словно от удара по литому металлу, и Данте отступил на шаг, вновь поворачивая Эбони в привычное состояние. Кошка, которую он долбанул рукояткой, просела на передних лапах. На траву из ее грудины лилось темное топливо. 

— Как скажешь. У этих баки в груди. Головы пустые. 

— Понял, — ответил парень, едва бросив взгляд на гончую. 

Полумеханические гибриды, которых использовали для поиска преступников и разведывания территорий, были очень живучими. Данте и Неро повезло, что первая встреченная ими на просторах покинутого Спрингфилда кошка была только одна, но и на ее уничтожение у пары охотников ушло много времени и сил. Гибриды были разными по конфигурации и редко повторялись. У некоторых диоды просвечивали через шкуры, некоторые бугрились выпирающими трубками. Комбинаций совмещения живой и механической частей было множество. У самых первых кошек частенько отсутствовали части черепов, а дыры, в которых прятались микросхемы, были просто запаяны кусками грубой обшивки. Топливо, расположенное в баках – слабом месте гончих, не обладало повышенной горючестью, зато, покинув систему, быстро выводило кошку из строя. Умирала ли она биологической смертью, переставала работать, как машина – никто из них не знал. Просто и без того безучастные глаза этих красивых, но беспощадных тварей окончательно гасли, а живые лапы разъезжались под весом металлизированных тел. 

Неро было их жаль. Ведь когда-то они были вполне нормальными животными, а потом что-то происходило, и из них выскребали мозги и мясо, нашинковывали запчастями и отправляли убивать, пока не сломаются. 

Когда-то Неро тоже был нормальным. 

А потом что-то случилось.

— Данте! — взвыл парень.

Кошка, проскочив под лезвием, зацепила когтями штанину у него на лодыжке и дернула, буквально вложив его ногу себе в пасть. Королева выпала из вмиг разжавшейся ладони, парень упал навзничь, и ему на грудь тут же прыгнула еще одна гончая. 

Бесконечно давно, когда мир твердо стоял на ногах, а небо куда чаще было голубым, а не выцветше-серым и безучастным, Неро любил читать. Кто бы мог подумать, но он действительно захлебывался книгами, перебирал истории, раскрывал для себя новые миры, даже не подозревая, что его собственный лишь ждет раскол на части, разрыв пуповины и обрыв артерий. В какой-то кипе вкусно пахнущих пылью страниц он нашел интересную мысль о том, что время проклято. И суть проклятия заключается в том, что волей какого-то озлобленного существа все счастливые мгновение пробегают торопливо, как скорый поезд, а все печальные или страшные тянутся как плавленая резина, намертво оплетая своей паутиной. 

Пожалуй, если бы он опирался на верный и неизменный стук своего сердца, он бы мог сообразить, что ничего вокруг не изменилось. Секунды нахлестываются одна на другую в привычной последовательности. Однако ситуация не располагала к объективной оценке. И потому он видел происходящее заторможенно ровно настолько же, насколько и ощущал. Лодыжку терзала тупая боль от царапин, но это не имело никакого значения. Ему на грудь, скаля окованные металлом клыки, вспрыгнула еще одна кошка. Забавно, но от нее не пахло разогретым маслом или подтекающим антифризом, нет, ничуть – она пахла свалявшейся мокрой шерстью, и это был настолько живой яркий запах, что Неро, оглушенный случайным падением, вовсе растерялся. Он недоуменно рассматривал яркие глаза твари-убийцы и все никак не мог понять, почему его беспокоит засевшая на дне чужих зрачков неопределенная тоска. Какая ему-то разница, если он сейчас вовсе может погибнуть, проиграв самому себе в длинной гонке до Ковчега и до мирной жизни? 

— Хорошо отдыхаешь? — весело усмехнулся Данте, и вторгся в его замерший мир стремительным течением своего боя. Выстрел прозвучал громоподобно, кошка взвизгнула и отпрыгнула, но ее тут же догнал выстрел, траву обдало топливом, тут же вспыхнувшим синим огнем. Гончая закричала почти по-человечески. Пламя заплясало по ее шерсти и быстро расползлось по всему телу. 

Это и выдернуло Неро из его стазиса, ввергло в ритм и вынудило как следует пнуть повисшую на ноге вторую гончую, сворачивая ей челюсть. Не то чтобы гибрида это напрягло, но трофейную штанину пришлось отпустить, что дало парню возможность подорваться на ноги и нашарить Королеву хотя бы взглядом. Далеко, но можно прорваться. 

Гончие теперь были куда осторожней. Они перегруппировались и, кажется, решили использовать волчью тактику. Одна тварь делает выпад, провоцирует на атаку – и увлеченного противника дерут остальные, сбивая с толку. Если бы у них был шанс окружить охотников, они бы точно победили. Или не точно? 

Данте остановился рядом, плечом к плечу, ощерившийся, будто тоже вспомнил о волках. Говорят, годы гнут собачьи спины, а волчьи закаляют серебром. Кто знает, но гончие стушевались, и Неро успел схватить Королеву. Впрочем, она пробыла в его руке недолго – Данте не глядя выхватил у него меч и выставил острием вперед. 

— Данте, я!.. — возмутился парень.

А потом замер в осознании. Данте тлел. Прикрытый человеческой оболочкой, он внешне почти никак не проявлял свое угасание, но что-то такое сейчас дремало в его оскале, что даже Неро это почувствовал. Охотник был как торфянник, прикрытой травой. Вроде идешь по нему, и не подозреваешь, что под твоими ногами готова проснуться неумолимая огненная бездна, пока еще скрытая безобидным покровом. Данте, черт бы его побрал, умирал точно так же, как и Неро, но это была опасная для окружающих смерть – такие как он не сдаются без боя. 

Мужчина напористо шагнул вперед, и кошки, шипя, расступились. 

— Страшно? Будет страшнее, — рассмеялся Данте и сам, первый ринулся в бой на растерявшихся гончих. Неро расхохотался неожиданно даже для самого себя и, пусть его шатало, кинулся следом за старшим, рыча так, будто связь с истинной его кровью была так же сильна, как до разрыва миров. 

Гончие, конечно, отбивались. Неро, помимо раны на лодыжке, обзавелся еще несколькими укусами, а жуткий, как настоящий демон Данте – царапинами и испорченной одеждой. Теперь подле них головокружительно пахло топливом и порохом, а паленой шерстью и горелой плотью – просто невыносимо воняло. Вокруг стало почти светло от горящих гибридов. Занялась трава. 

— Кто тут хочет немного поспать? — шутливо выдохнул старший охотник, опуская лезвие своего клинка так, будто тянул вниз рычаг. Гончая под ним потеряла голову. Не умерла, кажется, но жрать ей было некого и нечем – последняя тварь. 

— Я! Я хочу! — взмолился отчаянно и весело Неро, утирая пот с лица, зато взамен размазывая по нему что-то черное и пахучее.

— Да ты красавчик, — оценил его внешний вид Данте. 

Парень растерянно посмотрел на него, соображая смысл шутки, потом перевел взгляд на свою ладонь, сплошь черную и маркую, и невнятно ругнулся. 

— Ничего, тебе идет, — подбодрил его мужчина, с кряхтением разминая спину, — боевой раскрас и все такое. 

В ответ парень заулыбался и рванулся к охотнику, вытянув руку: 

— А вот я тебя сейчас поцелую! 

— Эй, эй! Ну-ка брысь! — Данте отшатнулся, но Неро все равно влетел в него, как снаряд, и оба замерли в крепких объятиях, посмеиваясь из последних сил. Красная Королева снова валялась на земле, такая же грязная, как и ее хозяин, но сейчас никто не обращал на нее внимания. Ладони старшего охотника ласково скользили по спине парня, гладили бока и линию позвоночника, а его губы оставили невесомый след под ухом, у самой линии роста волос.

Неро уронил голову Данте на плечо. У него немного кружилась голова. Наверное, от химического запаха горящих тел. С каждой минутой амбре становилось все гаже, и, наконец, охотники расцепили объятия. Пора было уходить. Оба они прекрасно знали, что гончие успели отправить данные о своей находке, и вскоре сюда явится группа вооруженных штурмовиков. 

— Черт, сумка! — вдруг закричал Неро и подбежал к останкам одной из гончих. — О, нет, только не это! 

Ее крупное тело лежало как раз возле их вещей. И сейчас они весело горели вместе с бездыханным трупом. 

— Мда. Мы остались без последних запасов, — озвучил очевидное Данте. 

— И что нам делать? 

— Идти, - охотник поднял меч Неро и закинул его себе на плечо, — идти, пацан, больше нам ничего не остается. 

Все началось несколько лет назад. Потихоньку, помаленьку, так, как положено начинаться настоящему пиздецу. 

Демоны – большие и маленькие – лезли в человеческий мир, охотники их уничтожали. Все шло своим чередом. Но вот очередное мировое зло вылезло не где-нибудь, а прямо посреди Елисейских полей, днем, при всем честном народе. Снятые на телефон кадры разверзающихся врат и лезущих из них монстров мгновенно заполонили интернет. Туристы, словно не боясь быть сожранными, тыкали своими смартфонами чуть ли ни демонам в морды и подкрадывались к вратам с селфи-палками. О бедствии тут же заговорили все телеканалы мира. Вся планета в прямом эфире смотрела, как силы обороны пытаются сломить неведомую угрозу – тщетно. Демоны расползались. К обычному оружию у них был явный иммунитет. Трагедия набирала обороты, жертв становилось больше. Но однажды ночью камеры засекли новое действующее лицо. Через кордоны к вратам лихо пробралась чернокожая девушка, увешанная странным оружием и буквально до рассвета покрошила выродков в капусту. На кадрах, которые потом в немом восторге тысячи раз пересматривали обычные граждане, она вогнала меч в морду поднимающемуся из-под земли монстру исполинских размеров, а затем оглянулась прямо на камеру. 

Капюшон не спас Сильвию Морель от славы. На следующий же день ее вывели в наручниках прямо из офиса, где она работала помощником старшего менеджера. При тщательном осмотре ее скромного на первый взгляд дома, под вопли маленькой дочки Сильвии, служители правопорядка обнаружили скрытую комнату в подвале, набитую артефактами неясного предназначения и происхождения, а так же много, очень много незарегистрированного оружия. 

На этом все репортажи о таинственной воительнице резко прекратились. Ходили слухи, что ее арестовали за возможную причастность к террористическим атакам, что дочь пришлось отдать биологическому отцу, с которым маленькая Джейд никогда до этого не встречалась. Что саму Сильвию, после тщательного медицинского осмотра перевели из следственного изолятора в психиатрическую лечебницу и никого к ней не допускают. Потом почему-то заговорили о генных мутациях, пришельцах и религии. 

Данте, когда услышал последние слухи, покачал головой и вышел из бара проветриться. Неро догнал его на углу.

— Эй, что случилось? Ты ее знаешь? 

— Конечно я ее знаю, — буркнул мужчина, глядя куда-то в пространство, — не лично, но по слухам… Охотники ведь общаются друг с другом. Хорошая была девка. 

— Почему «была»? 

Данте не ответил.

Вот тогда-то все и пошло наперекосяк. 

Замять историю с демонами было уже невозможно, весь мир узнал об их существовании. Все просто гудело, интернет полнился какими-то мутными записями, якобы обличавшими всемирный заговор, говорили, что это происки внеземных цивилизаций, правительственные интриги и вестники апокалипсиса. На улицы устремились потоки сумасшедших с табличками.

Один такой вцепился в подол плаща Данте, когда они с Неро возвращались из магазина. Уже и так порядком взбешенный, охотник развернулся и схватил алкаша за лацканы его видавшего виды пиджака с чужого плеча:

— Руки убери! 

— Возмездие нагрянет! — завопил псих. — Никто не избежит наказания за деяния свои! Врата уже разверзлись и слуги Дьявола выползают, чтобы пожрать грешников! А за тварями адскими придут Всадники! И нанижут они добрых людей на свои клинки!

— Какая чушь! — зарычал в ответ Данте и приподнял проповедника над тротуаром. — Да будет тебе известно, что врата «разверзлись» уже очень давно, и если бы не мы, «Всадники», вас всех, придурков, давно бы уже превратили в демоническое говно! 

Бездомный скривил рот и заорал во всю мощь своих прокуренных легких: 

— Сатана! Сатана здесь! Бегите, люди, он здесь, здесь, здесь!.. 

Не известно, чем бы все закончилось, если бы не Неро, оттащивший Данте от психопата. На миг ему показалось, что мужчина может и убить несчастного. 

— Как они меня достали! — Данте швырнул плащ на диван и с порога отправился скручивать горло бутылке виски. — Везде одно и то же! 

— Думаешь, это как-то отразится на нас? — спросил парень, поставив пакет на стол.

Раскладывая продукты в холодильнике, он слушал, как тихо ругается за спиной Данте, как дважды опускается на стойку опустевший стакан. 

— Не знаю. Все это мне совсем не нравится.

— Но почему? — Неро подошел и коснулся его руки. — Какая разница, узнали о демонах массы или нет? Работы много, и вряд ли наши услуги перестанут пользоваться спросом. 

— Это бесспорно… — тихо выдохнул Данте, — но, видишь ли, эта Сильвия Морель… Она не просто охотница вроде Леди. Она скорее, похожа на Триш. Или на нас с тобой. 

— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — помедлив, ответил Неро.

— Тебя не смутило, что якобы террористку перевели в психушку, а потом забыли о ней? Как раз после медосмотра? Она не совсем человек, Неро. В ее жилах течет кровь демона, и, похоже, теперь об этом стало известно. 

Парень уперся ладонями в стойку.

— Разве есть еще подобные нам? 

— Конечно есть. Мой папаня не единственный демон, польстившийся на человеческую красавицу. Ну и демоницы так же не обходят стороной обычных мужчин. Иногда, очень редко, но все же, от таких союзов рождаются дети. Они нам и в подметки не годятся, все же наш предок – сам Спарда. Но что есть, то есть. Сильвия – одна из таких детей. Да еще и охотник. Охотник, так неудачно попавшийся властям… Как же это звезды так сошлись…

— Что теперь будет? — нахмурившись, спросил Неро.

— Надеюсь, что ничего, пацан. 

Больше они о случившемся не разговаривали. Телевизор Данте не включал, на все новости реагировал абсолютно никак, и просто продолжал жить своей жизнью. Неро волновался, но доверял охотнику даже больше, чем себе, поэтому со временем тоже успокоился. Да, теперь все знали о том, что люди не одиноки в своей жажде разрушения. Да, тайна порталов открылась, и их стали искать по всему свету намеренно. И да, в лапы правительства попала «особенная» охотница, против воли раскрывшая несколько своих и не своих секретов. Начались какие-то подозрительные движения. Сменилась руководящая верхушка. Обществу ежедневно отчитывались по количеству найденных и закрытых проломов из одного мира в другой. Похоже, люди, взявшие Сильвию Морель в оборот, взяли и ее навыки и способы борьбы с демонами. Все это напоминало чертов фарс и сюжет какой-нибудь не слишком классической антиутопии.

Но все это было где-то там, далеко, и совершенно не касалось пары охотников из «Devil may cry». Теперь они с Данте не выезжали на места открытия врат, а охотились на демонов, прячущихся под человеческими масками. Работы напарникам по-прежнему хватало, денег – что странно – тоже. Неро надеялся, что поработав в подобном темпе еще с год, они с Данте смогут продать старую контору и купить дом за городом. Конечно, он будет превращен в агентство, но жить в нем будет комфортнее и уютнее. Они с Данте будут почти как… настоящая семья. 

Парень шел, не поднимая глаз и кашлял, когда ветер поднимал очередной пыльный смерч локального масштаба. Данте шел рядом, они оба молчали и закрывали рты тряпками. Выжженная сухая трава. Песок. Пыль. Палящее солнце. Танцующие призраки обгоревших деревьев в мареве над дорогой. 

Осточертевшее движение. Осточертевшие пейзажи – разные, но такие одинаковые. Осточертевшее солнце, не щадящее более никого. 

Он так устал бежать. 

Он так устал надеяться.

Неро закрывал глаза, чтобы хоть на миг погрузиться в темноту, и вспоминал.

В «Devil may cry» вломились на рассвете, в самый поганый «сонный час». Отряд одетых в черное фигур с оружием наперевес вынес окна, вдребезги разбив тишину конторы. 

Неро был в холле. Шел к ноутбуку с дымящейся кружкой кофе, хотел досмотреть «Ходячих мертвецов», раз уж встал так рано. Шестое чувство не предупредило об опасности, все случилось настолько неожиданно, что все, что он успел сделать – это вскинуть руки и прикрыть голову, защищаясь от хлынувшего града осколков. 

Мгновение назад пустой и гулкий холл наполнился громоподобным шумом. Ему орали, чтобы он упал на пол лицом вниз. Кто-то ткнул прикладом под затылок, и Неро зашипел, а потом развернулся, схватил нападавшего демонической дланью и перебросил через себя. Агрессор рухнул на бильярдный стол, но что с ним случилось после, парень не увидел – кольцо вокруг него сомкнулось, в лицо смотрели черные дула автоматов. 

Неро оглядывался, словно загнанный зверь. Он был чертовски зол, он хотел выпустить кишки этим тварям, вломившимся к нему домой, но что-то не давало парню покоя. И вдруг до него дошло: у них было оружие. Демоны не пользуются оружием, оно им просто ни к чему, а у этих был огнестрел. Неро бросил взгляд на свою правую руку и судорожно вздохнул – она оставалась спокойной. Ни голубого сияния, ни кипящей изнутри силы. Ничего. 

И тут сверху послышался рев. 

— Данте! — выдохнул парень.

Мужчина вынес дверь спальни вместе с одним из штурмовиков, перескочил через перила лестницы и спустя какое-то мгновение оказался рядом с Неро.

— Ты что, оцепенел? — бросил ему охотник. — Не знаешь, что следует делать с непрошенными гостями? 

— Это не демоны! — отчаянно закричал парень, видя, что Данте готов убивать голыми руками. — Это люди, Данте! 

— Лицом вниз, руки за голову! — глухо гаркнул штурмовик из-под шлема, выступая вперед и глядя на охотников в прицел автомата. — Мы ничего вам не сделаем. 

— Я вам не верю, — усмехнулся ему Данте. — Где гарантии? 

Он протянул руку, смял в ладони дуло и долбанул нападавшего его же оружием прямо в забрало. 

— Последнее предупреждение! — громко оповестил другой человек.

Данте игриво склонил голову на бок, широко улыбнулся и хрустнул пальцами, сложив их в замок.

— Пацан, ну ты их тогда лапкой не трогай. А то вдруг поломаешь ненароком…

— Буря начинается…

— Что? — Неро открыл глаза и нашел взглядом Данте. 

Тот стоял рядом и хмурился, рассматривая тучу на горизонте. Странно. Неро не помнил, как они остановились. Вроде бы шли, как всегда… Или это он встал, погрузившись в воспоминания, а Данте не стал подгонять? И сколько они уже находятся на одном месте? Слишком большая роскошь в их положении. 

— Говорю, буря начинается. Но до нас дойдет еще не скоро. Мы успеем. 

«Успеем куда?» — хотелось уточнить парню у кого-нибудь. Возможно, у Бога. Спросил бы, наверное, даже вслух, если бы Бог существовал.

Глаза слезились. 

— Ты как? — Данте вдруг оказался совсем рядом.  
Неро опять упустил временной промежуток, и ему это совсем не понравилось. Он сделал вид, что вытирает лицо, а сам незаметно прикоснулся тыльной стороной ладони ко лбу и едва не обжегся. 

Проклятье.

— Все в порядке! — парень приспустил тряпку, чтобы показать Данте свою улыбку и тут же вернул ее на место. — Есть хочется. 

— Потерпи, — устало вздохнул мужчина и кивнул на собирающуюся грозу вдали, — пойдем. Надо торопиться.

Из конторы они бежали. Данте не дал напарнику времени на сборы, он позволил только одеться (ведь Неро собирался смотреть сериал в одних трусах), взять оружие и повел парня через черный ход в подвале, потому что на улице уже начинались какие-то движения, и, судя по звуку, вскоре над конторой должен был зависнуть вертолет. 

Неро бежал рядом с Данте совершенно ошарашенный. В голове не укладывалось, что еще час назад он спокойно варил традиционный утренний кофе с корицей, а сейчас они вдвоем уносят ноги, оставив позади свой дом. 

— Когда мы вернемся обратно? — спросил Неро, поежившись от внезапного порыва ветра.

— Мы не вернемся, — мрачно ответил Данте. 

Они действительно больше не вернулись. С того дня жизнь охотников круто изменилась – и совсем не в лучшую сторону. Напарники постоянно двигались, останавливаясь максимум на несколько суток, чтобы передохнуть. Данте почти ничего не говорил, выглядел хмурым, а Неро тщетно пытался добиться от него ответов. Однажды, наблюдая, как мужчина смотрит в окно, не замечая, что его кофе давно остыл, парень понял, что никаких ответов у него попросту нет. 

Они меняли мотели, машины, одежду. Только плащи и оружие оставались неизменными, хоть и лежали в чехлах, в самых дальних углах багажников. 

На одной из заправок охотники попали на экстренный выпуск новостей. Судя по долгой яркой заставке и внезапно притихшим посетителям, это было что-то действительно важное. Данте и Неро переглянулись. 

В кадре появилась студия. Блондинка с аккуратным карэ спешно опустила исписанные листы и принялась говорить, периодически поглядывая в сторону. На экране позади нее мелькали снятые с вертолета кадры с боевых действий – кратеры от взрывов, вывороченные камни, поваленные деревья, дым… И огромные разрушенные врата, вокруг которых валялись мертвые демоны. 

— Официальные источники заявляют, что этот день войдет в мировую историю как день освобождения человечества от нависшей мистической угрозы! Найдены и уничтожены последние врата, через которые к нам проникали вражеские полчища. Демоны более не смогут попасть на нашу землю, мирные граждане могут больше не бояться внезапных атак. Монстры побеждены! Земляне одержали сокрушительную победу над противником! 

— О чем они говорят, черт возьми? — севшим голосом пробормотал Данте. — в смысле «Последние врата уничтожены»?! Как это вообще возможно? 

— …На данный момент силы обороны устраняют единственную оставшуюся угрозу – демонов, ранее внедрившихся в наш социум и результаты их биологического скрещивания с человеком. Власти призывают граждан сохранять спокойствие – каждый из «не-людей» будет найден и изолирован. Суд над Сильвией Морель, несмотря на протесты некоторых групп активистов, вновь соберется в зале заседания в эту среду. Вердикт будет вынесен на основании всех имеющихся данных. Так же власти просят быть бдительными и сообщать обо всех необычных случаях органам правопорядка. Закон о демонах и преступлении перед человечеством вступает в силу с завтрашнего дня. 

Неро начисто забыл о еде. Он смотрел на взволнованное лицо дикторши и не мог уложить в голове кошмар, о котором она вещает. На Данте было страшно оборачиваться. Он ощерился и сжал кулак так, что вилка в нем заскрипела, согнулась и развалилась на три части. 

Сюжет все продолжался и продолжался, показали нескольких пойманных демонов, которые меняли свой облик при попытке ареста. Одного застрелили прямо в кадре, правда, этот момент закрыли цензурой. Демонов выволакивали прямо с работы, отрывали от семей, одиночкам не везло еще больше – на них сразу вешали ярлык «социопат» и скручивали без всяких реверансов. 

Неро обернулся, когда кто-то в зале крикнул: «Наконец-то!». И его поддержали еще несколько пьяных голосов. Телевизор уже никто не слушал, все обсуждали новости, и лица у присутствующих при этом были настолько воодушевленные, как будто США только что выиграли войну. 

Возможно, в глазах простых граждан так оно и было. 

— Пошли отсюда, — пробормотал парень и потянул Данте за рукав. — Пошли, это какой-то бред. 

Буря застигла их почти у самого города. Охотники не успели совсем чуть-чуть и теперь шли, плотно замотав головы и стараясь дышать через раз. Не было видно ни зги. Лютовал ветер, драл на них плащи и закидывал полы на плечи, едва не сбивал с ног. Данте упрямо шел вперед, прокладывая путь по наитию, и тащил за собой Неро, которого иногда предательски подводил вестибулярный аппарат. У него так мелькало перед закрытыми глазами, что парень даже не понимал, болит ли у него что-то конкретно или болит он сам, весь, целиком. Мир периодически падал куда-то в глухую тьму, потом появлялся вновь желтым вихрем. Но впереди неизменно маячило красное пятно спины Данте, и это придавало сил. Неро шел, с остервенением отталкиваясь от ползущего под ногами песка. 

Потом на них обрушился ливень. Нет, даже не так. «Обрушился» – это звучит, как стена, осыпавшаяся градом осколков кирпича. А этот желтый дождь, разом прибивший к земле пыль, упал на них всей своей тяжестью, придавил, оглушил и утопил разом. Тряпки мгновенно прилипли к лицу, дышать стало еще труднее. 

Данте подошел к Неро вплотную и встряхнул парня за плечи.

— Держись! 

— Что? — в шуме дождя слов было не расслышать, хотя Неро очень старался.

— Это ненадолго! – громко продолжил охотник. — Садись! 

— Что?! Нет! Нас смоет к чертям! 

Но Данте его не послушал. Он стащил с себя плащ, дернул парня вниз, и они оба плюхнулись коленями прямо в мутный поток. Данте тут же прижал к себе Неро и натянул плащ им на головы. 

Оказывается, кожаная хламида, прошедшая вместе с хозяином сквозь огонь и медные трубы, была теплой от его тела. Уютной, душной. Спасительной. Неро сидел, подрагивая от холода, пронизывающего кости, смотрел на бурлящую желтую воду и думал, что хочет пить. Сейчас он ненавидел воду как никогда в жизни, но подлая жажда никак не отступала. И парень знал, что лучше умрет от обезвоживания, чем напьется этой желтой отравой, пришедшей с ветром. 

В ядовитых бурях хорошим было только одно – они быстро уходили дальше. Когда ливень сбавил обороты и шум стал стихать, Данте погладил Неро по щеке. Парень устало улыбнулся в ответ, хотя в темноте почти не видел лица своего партнера и не был уверен, что Данте видит его. Но это было так приятно. Почти неощутимо на уставшем, одеревеневшем от холода теле, но очень нежно. 

— Надо идти, — прохрипел Данте.

— Да, надо, — согласился Неро, и оба остались сидеть, придавленные к мокрому песку тяжелым плащом. 

— Иди первый, — произнес, наконец, парень.

— Нет, ты иди, ты моложе. 

— Данте, я смертельно устал, но все равно ударю тебя, если ты не соберешься в кучу и не соберешь меня. 

— Как грозно! Что, тебе не нравится наш домик? 

Неро вздернул брови и внезапно представил, как они выглядят со стороны. И расхохотался. 

Они смеялись до хрипа, до выступивших слез, стащив с лиц грязные, вонючие после ядовитого дождя тряпки. Смеялись, когда Неро все же попытался встать, но не совладал с онемевшими ногами и плюхнулся обратно, смеялись, пока валялись на ледяном песке вдвоем, и Данте прижимал Неро к своей груди, а тот вжимался в него всем телом.

Когда они вошли в городскую черту, навстречу выбежала брехливая собачья стая. Парии взяли охотников в кольцо. Данте вытащил из кобуры Эбони, отвел руку в сторону и выстрелил. Стая убежала, поджав хвосты. На земле осталась лежать крупная палевая собака. 

— Еда, — сказал охотник. 

Неро подумал, что в предках этой собаки определенно были лабрадоры. 

В первом же придорожном мотеле, заросшем песком по самые окна, напарники нашли кровать и проспали на ней сутки. Оба знали, что это недопустимо, что время не ждет, но голодный переход сильно подточил их силы. Даже Данте, казавшийся непреклонным и непобедимым, просто не смог пересилить себя – как только Неро уснул, сам упал и отключился, словно провалился в пустоту. 

Данте слишком устал, чтобы видеть сны, поэтому был уверен – оскаленная морда демона ему не приснилась. Он протянул руку, положил ладонь на жесткий щиток, провел пальцами по изгибу рога. Этот демон был им самим. А может быть, это был его отец, пришедший попрощаться. А может быть, брат. 

В любом случае, этот демон был смертельно ранен. Он смотрел вперед, ничего не видя, и постепенно отступал в тень, Данте не мог его задержать, как ни пытался. И чем дальше тот отходил, тем больнее становилось Данте в груди. Пропасть, пожиравшая демона, пожирала и его самого, разрасталась внутри раковой опухолью, превращала живое в мертвое. Он уже чувствовал подобное один раз в жизни – в тот вечер, когда их с Неро нагнали и зажали в угол, и Данте решил, что пора отбиваться всерьез. Он привычно выбросил вперед руку, призывая валявшийся рядом меч – и застыл изваянием. Сперва Данте даже не понял, что произошло. Почему в ладонь не ложится рукоять, почему оружие не поет в его руках песню войны и победы?.. 

Мятеж не отозвался на его зов.

Мятеж был мертв, он был просто куском железа, тяжелым и бесполезным для Данте, сына величайшего из демонов. 

Много позже, остановившись передохнуть в безопасном месте, он сказал Неро: 

— Они действительно закрыли все врата. Демоны теперь совершенно беззащитны. Часть меня сегодня осталась в том доме, но в ней уже не было силы. Сила осталась с той стороны врат. 

Неро проснулся, когда Данте рассматривал его руку, стараясь лишний раз не трогать отмирающие пластины брони. 

— Все будет хорошо, малыш, — виновато произнес охотник. 

— Конечно, — губы Неро дрогнули. Ему хотелось, что бы в улыбке. Получилось – от боли. 

Роскошное здание, что видело на своем веку множество пышных празднеств, банкетов, историй и судеб, пустовало, как и все вокруг. Здесь не было разрухи, поэтому у охотников оставалась надежда, что где-то в недрах, среди покинутой роскоши, таятся не только неприятности. Им нужны были вода и еда, им нужно было снова почувствовать себя людьми. Хотя бы ненадолго. 

Неро криво улыбнулся. В предыдущем похожем отеле они не нашли ничего, кроме проблем и трупов. Точнее, трупа. 

Видимо, это была женщина. Казалось, перед своей смертью она специально принарядилась – сохранившийся наряд струился шелком до самых ног, были видны тщательно вшитые украшения-перья. Маленький изящный флакончик с ядом на туалетном столике, пудреница, фотография привлекательной брюнетки, очевидно – потрет этой самой женщины, намеренно раздернутые шторы. 

Она умерла, сидя у огромного гримерного зеркала. Напротив ее лица была надпись. Очень кокетливая, с завитушками, помадой – уже, конечно, высохшей до трещин. "Bon voyage!"

У трупа были рога и когти, но охотники ни на миг не усомнились – эта демоница жила со вкусом и ушла из жизни на своих условиях. 

Они переглянулись и покинули ее склеп, ничего не тронув. 

И вот теперь поиски привели охотников в другой будуар…

— Смотри, Данте. Это же… О-ой, как неудобно вышло, — Неро подцепил пальцем красные кружевные трусики и помахал ими. — Даже представлять не хочу, что тут произошло. 

Данте хмыкнул. Они с Неро осматривались в одном из номеров. Несколько лет назад тут, похоже, действительно, произошла странная, но жаркая потасовка: постельное белье было сброшено на пол, люстра сорвана, валялись предметы женской одежды, но самым примечательным была лакированая туфелька с розовым бантиком. Все бы ничего, но каблуком она была воткнута прямо в гобелен на стене. 

— Муж нашел нерадивую женушку? — предположил охотник. — Ну или наоборот. 

Неро наклонил голову, рассматривая то, чего не заметил раньше – пару совершенно точно мужских трусов. 

— Жесть, — резюмировал парень и быстренько ушел в другую часть комнаты. 

Прочесывание огромного отеля заняло не один час. Все запасы, до которых смогли добраться мелкие мародеры типа тех же собак и енотов, были, конечно, давно уничтожены, но надежда еще оставалась. Автономные системы таких гигантов работали на совесть и хранили все то, что было поручено сохранять, даже если и сохранять было не для кого. 

— О… Бассейн! — объявил Неро, распахивая двери.

Огромный гулкий атриум заливал солнечный свет. У стен стояли выцветшие шезлонги, на полу валялись ветхие полотенца, стаканы и прочий мусор, который, похоже, когда-то не успели прибрать. В центре находилась сама ванна, большая, метров на 50. Естественно, пустая.

Неро прошелся вдоль борта и пнул вниз забытый кем-то детский мячик. Игрушка упала в сухой ил, скатилась по нему и провалилась между двумя разделительными шнурами, когда-то плававшими на поверхности воды и отделявшими одну дорожку от другой. 

— Кажется, сегодня закрыто. Придем понырять завтра? — парень усмехнулся Данте через плечо. 

— Завтра у меня весь день расписан. Пошли вниз, есть еще место, которое нужно проверить.

Вдвоем они отыскали неприметную дверь и спустились в технические помещения. Здесь царила тьма, было прохладно и сыро.

— Хороший знак, правда? — Данте вдохнул влажный воздух. — Иди сюда… 

Они прошли вдоль перилл, спустились еще ниже и, наконец, в пучке света из крошечного окна под самым потолком, разглядели огромные металлические баки. Данте постучал по одному костяшками пальцев, звук получился тихим и глубоким – бак не был пустым. Воодушевленные охотники забрались наверх и вскрыли емкость. 

— Черт. Вода! — Неро опустил вниз левую руку, и его пальцы коснулись прохладного черного зеркала, тут же подернувшегося рябью. 

Парень зачерпнул горсть, поднял, рассматривая влажную ладонь, понюхал, потом нагнулся, зачерпнул еще и с наслаждением плеснул на лицо. Провел пальцами по лбу, щекам, шее.

— Господи, хорошо-то как… 

— Благослови Спарда автономную технику, — усмехнулся Данте, — внизу скважина, это чистая вода, Неро. 

Парень тут же зачерпнул и припал к ней, словно к источнику жизни. Хотя, почему «словно»? Так оно и было. Вода в их сухом, изменившемся мире была жизнью, особенно для двух беглецов, прячущихся от властей в самых засушливых и безлюдных местностях. 

Когда мир демонов разорвал связь с человеческим – все пошло к черту. Климат изменился, мир сотрясали катаклизмы. Люди пребывали в шоке. Благо обернулось катастрофой, и даже демоны, оставшиеся на этой стороне, не сразу осознали весь ее масштаб. Нельзя трогать экосистему. Вырвешь из нее кусок – и она рухнет. Мир демонов был нужен этому миру, жаль, что все узнали об этом слишком поздно. 

Неро смотрел, как Данте раздевается, и думал, что мог бы жить так и дальше. Несмотря на все трудности, на практически сведенный до первобытного уровня быт, на постоянное преследование и ежеминутную опасность, все равно можно было жить. Неро был приспособленцем и хорошо адаптировался. Данте было гораздо сложнее, но его чувство долга не позволяло расклеиваться. Он должен был защитить Неро, должен был поддерживать их существование на хотя бы относительно приемлемом уровне, а потом, после одной неожиданной встречи, он решил, что должен довести Неро до Ковчега – единственного места, где демоны и полудемоны якобы могут выжить. 

Мистический Ковчег вроде как находился над самыми первыми вратами и хранил в себе энергию, достаточную, чтобы оставшееся без подпитки с «той» стороны демоническое тело (или его часть), могло нормально существовать. Хотя бы не разлагаться…

Данте переступил через штаны, подмигнул Неро и нырнул. Парень, засмеявшись, смазал с носа долетевшие капли. 

Ему реально не надо было многого. Сегодня они остались живы и славно отдохнут. Данте рядом. Смотрит на парня, выражение как всегда суровое, но глаза теплые и улыбаются. В последнее время его лицо осунулось, прорезались морщины. Сам Неро тоже прилично сбросил – неудивительно с их образом жизни – стал жилистым, но до Данте еще не дотягивал. Охотник как раз вынырнул и лег грудью на борт, забрал назад волосы. Очень красивый жест. Неро обнял рукой колени, любуясь. 

Данте почувствовал взгляд, а может просто решил, что пора и поднялся обратно. С него капала вода, литые мышцы выделялись влажным рельефом. Он поманил Неро: 

— Давай, я помогу. 

— Я могу сам.

— Не дури, тут глубоко, отверстие небольшое. Где я тебя потом ловить буду? 

Неро красноречиво вздохнул и тоже стал раздеваться. Руку ломило, но он уже привык обходиться с ней более или менее бережно, не задевать лишний раз и все такое. Правда, с вытаскиванием ее из рукава пришлось прибегнуть к помощи – конечность уже окончательно перестала реагировать на импульсы, а когда Данте ее разогнул, резанула болью так, что Неро закусил губу. Хорошо, что вокруг было темно. Парень не хотел бы, чтобы Данте увидел предательскую злую слезу, выступившую в уголке левого глаза. Казалось бы – такие простые действия: снять одежду и надеть обратно, но для Неро это сейчас было настоящим испытанием. Он старался не думать о своей участи. Особенно о том, что побаливать начинает уже лопатка и часть груди…

Вода обняла его целиком, от холода волосы на теле разом поднялись. Данте придерживал Неро, пока тот, подрагивая от радости, целиком погружался в темную глубину и смывал с себя грязь. Ощущения были восхитительные. Парень так давно не чувствовал в теле этой неповторимой легкости, свежести, ощущения полета, которое возможно, только когда ныряешь с закрытыми глазами и разрываешь связь с окружающим миром. 

— Ты вылазить будешь, рыбка моя? — насмешливо спросил Данте, когда кожа Неро под его пальцами стала напоминать ощипанного гуся. — Тут вообще-то не курорт. 

— Нормально…

С громким всплеском и с помощью Данте оба охотника выбрались обратно на площадку. Вот теперь стало по-настоящему холодно, Неро тут же обхватил торс левой рукой. 

Прихватив одежду и обувшись, охотники поднялись наверх, в привычную дневную жару. Они выбрали наиболее чистые, лишенные отчетливого запустения апартаменты и завалились в постель. Несмотря на долгий простой, белье под покрывалом все еще было приятным, а матрас – мягким, и Данте провалился в подушку, когда сверху на него прыгнул Неро. Охотник крякнул, парень рассмеялся и прогнулся в спине, хитро рассматривая партнера сквозь прищуренные веки. Отросшие мокрые волосы липли к его щекам, к шее, добавляли ему, и без того безбашенному, дьявольского очарования. Данте протянул руку, и Неро с урчанием вжался щекой в эту ладонь, принялся тереться, как кот, с остервенением, со всей любовью, которую едва вмещало его сердце. 

Данте рыкнул, завел ладонь дальше, в волосы у него на затылке, сжал их в кулаке и потянул Неро к себе. Парень упал рукой на грудь своему охотнику, прижался и слился с ним жадным поцелуем. 

Они давно не были вместе. Постоянные переходы под палящим солнцем, тревоги и нехватка еды не оставляли им сил на что-то более личное, чем сон в обнимку или обмен многозначительными взглядами. Нельзя сказать, что этого им было мало. Нет, вовсе нет. Они любили друг друга достаточно сильно и долго. Но конкретно в этот момент за спинами обоих словно распускались крылья, внутри все горело и сладко, невыносимо тянуло. 

— Данте, — повторял, задыхаясь, Неро, нацеловывая обветренные губы, колючие щеки, висок, нос, подбородок. — Данте, Данте, Данте…

Мужчина молчал, только дышал сипло и быстро, гладил и прихватывал руками плечи, спину, бедра своего любимого мальчика. Он физически ощущал потребность заново узнать его всего, показать, как сильно соскучился и насколько рад сжимать его в своих объятиях. 

Неро протестующе фыркнул, когда Данте завалил его на кровать и бережно уложил больную руку рядом. О ней парень старался не думать вовсе, но почти мертвая конечность постоянно попадалась на глаза. Впрочем, сейчас его интересовал только Данте, а тот, словно большой ненасытный зверь, ворчал над ним и вылизывал его подрагивающий живот. 

Когда голова охотника опустилась ниже, Неро вплел в его шевелюру пальцы и согнул ноги в коленях, сжимая плечи Данте бедрами. 

— Не шали! — строго приказал мужчина. 

Неро рассмеялся, потом вздрогнул, а после – прогнулся в пояснице, приоткрыв рот в безмолвном «ах». Данте не любил мелочиться, и если уж брался за что-то, то делал крепко и на совесть. Никаких полутонов, все строго черное или белое. И минет в том числе. Лизать, целовать… Нет, вот сжать член изнемогающего парня губами, втянуть в себя, заглотить так, что головка упрется в глотку – это да, в этом был весь охотник. Каждый секс – как в последний раз. 

— Ааа-х… Дан-те… 

Рычание вибрацией отозвалось в теле парня. Данте приподнялся, дотянулся до его лица, поцеловал влажные губы и прошептал: 

— Расслабься.

— Ты хочешь невозможного, — выдохнул Неро.

— Я тебя хочу, — улыбнулся мужчина. 

Он довел парня до исступления, пока готовил. Неро был бы не против заняться с ним сексом и так, он бы перетерпел боль, ради того, чтобы снова почувствовать в себе Данте, но тот был против. Поэтому раз за разом он пропихивал пальцы парню в рот, голодными глазами следя, как тот тщательно смачивает их слюной, давится, тянет к себе, и каждый раз отдает со стоном, чтобы секундой позже стонать еще громче, приподнимать зад и разводить ноги. Данте на провокации не велся. Он вошел только когда сам посчитал нужным, хотя от желания уже едва слюна с губ не капала, как у голодного при виде сытной еды. 

Неро зашипел и сжал в пальцах простыню. Ткань затрещала, поползла дырами, а парень сцепил зубы и запрокинул голову, зажмурив глаза. Он весь напрягся, выгнулся и охотник приподнял его под поясницу, фиксируя в нужном положении. 

После нескольких первых толчков Неро смог дышать. Он облизнулся и закинул правую ногу Данте на плечо, а тот, поймав его шальной взгляд, с большим удовольствием прибавил в темпе. 

В первый раз вышло недолго. Неро кончил почти сразу, Данте отстал ненамного, и, отдышавшись, снова потянулся к паху партнера. 

Наконец-то они могли забыть обо всем и заниматься только друг другом. Лизать, целовать, трогать. Жестами и движениями выражать чувства, о которых не нужно говорить вслух. Они оба – и суровый охотник и его бесшабашный ученик – больше ценили действия, нежели слова. Может поэтому они продержались вместе так долго, и расставаться не собирались. 

— Нх… х… Да-а… — севшим голосом стонал Неро, умирая от боли в подогнутой руке и от любви к своему охотнику. 

Данте поддерживал его под животом, кусал лопатки и плечи, его бедра двигались в ровном размашистом ритме. Раскрытый и горячий, Неро отдавался ему целиком, как умел, весь, до самых дальних уголков своей души. 

Напарники вырубились глубокой ночью, когда парень просто не смог привстать, чтобы выпросить еще один поцелуй. Перед тем, как рухнуть рядом, Данте бережно вылизал Неро между ягодиц, очень желая, чтобы в его организме остались хотя бы крохи прежней регенерации. О своей несдержанности он жалел тоже, но… Да кто бы удержался на его месте? Неро был так горяч, так соблазнителен и столь нетерпелив. Ну, а Данте никогда не был святошей. 

— Будь со мной… всегда, — одними губами мурлыкнул охотник и поцеловал спящего парня. 

После полудня Неро, яростно, но очень довольно матерясь, доковылял до баков и снова ополоснулся. Охотники набрали воды, собрали все съестные припасы, которые только смогли найти и, окинув гостеприимный отель прощальным взглядом, выдвинулись в путь. 

Мимо снова потянулись привычные пейзажи: пустые перекрестки, пустые магазины, пустые дома. Разве что эти самые дома тут были выше, да бывшие бутики – дороже. Зато теперь абсолютно ничего в них не имело ценности.

Охотники снова проходили мимо аллей с сожженными солнцем деревьями, мимо брошенных автомобилей, мимо парковок. 

— У меня дежавю, — Неро ткнул пальцем вперед. 

Выбитые стекла супермаркета занесло песком, да так, что по этим барханам можно было спокойно зайти внутрь. 

— М? 

— Точно такой же магазин мы видели в прошлом городе.

— Так это вроде сеть. 

— Да? — Неро прищурился, пытаясь прочитать название на выгоревшей вывеске. — А, точно. Даже у нас такой был. Там еще продавались прикольные протеиновые батончики.

— И первоклассный коньяк, — добавил Данте. 

— Что первоклассного может быть в сетевом супермаркете? 

— Цены, — хмыкнул Данте, — на деньги от одного элитного, можно было купить десяток «первоклассных». Разве не круто? 

Парень вспомнил, что с ним бывало на утро после таких вот закупок, и его ощутимо замутило.

— Не очень. 

Раскатистый смех Данте эхом отразился от стен. Охотники стояли посреди пустой улицы и смеялись, припоминая былое, но смех резко оборвался, стоило другому звуку пробиться сквозь него. 

— Что это было? — мгновенно ощетинился Неро и зашарил по бедру в поисках королевы, снова забыв, что меч у Данте. 

— Тшш…

В абсолютной тишине снова раздался шорох и невнятный стон. 

— Там, — Данте указал на выступающую крышу бывшей подземной парковки. Она возвышалась над напарниками, так что разглядеть источник шума было невозможно. 

— Неужели кто-то живой? 

— Посмотрим… 

Данте сделал шаг вперед и застыл, потому что стон повторился, стал ближе и громче. Черно-синяя рука, скрюченная, как корни старого дерева, показалась над краем крыши, а за ней и вытянутая морда с запавшими глазницами. 

— Демон… — не поверил своим глазам Неро.

Данте сделал ему жест, чтобы оставался на месте. Теории вихрем крутились у охотника в голове. Демон здесь. Ранен. Возможно, он тоже шел к Ковчегу? Может быть, он знает что-то, что может им помочь. Но кем он ранен? Стоит ли бросаться на помощь или лучше думать о себе и убираться как можно скорее? Или добить? 

Монстр тем временем свесился с крыши на половину и протянул дрожащую руку к Данте.

— Помогиииии-те… — проскрипел он, — помогиии-те-е…. 

Данте сжал зубы, все не решаясь сдвинуться с места. 

Но то, что произошло дальше, заставило его молниеносно принять решение. 

Демон вдруг содрогнулся, закричал так, что волосы дыбом встали и забился. А когда конвульсии перестали сотрясать его тело, над трупом вырос силуэт большой палевой кошки. 

Морда гончей была испачкана в крови, глаза горели зелеными диодами. Она распахнула пасть, мелькнул быстрый язык. Раздались знакомые щелчки – гончая брала пробу воздуха. 

— Беги, — не своим голосом прорычал Данте. — Бежим, Неро! 

И когда охотники сорвались с места, подняв столп пыли, кошка повернула к ним голову и заорала, вздыбив шерсть. Она соскочила вниз, за ней оземь ударился обезображенный труп и остался лежать неприятной кучей. 

В груди у Неро сжалось, когда на зов гончей отозвались еще несколько голосов. Кошки спрыгивали с крыш, выползали из разбитых окон, выворачивали из-за углов. Охотники выжимали из себя все, что могли, но расстояние между ними и преследователями неуклонно сокращалось. 

— Мы так долго не протянем! — крикнул он, в очередной раз обернувшись через плечо. 

— Знаю… — рыкнул Данте, — туда! 

И первым нырнул между застывших посреди перекрестка машин в направлении огромного офисного здания, перекошенного на один бок. Неро сглотнул, мельком глянув вверх, и последовал за ним. 

Возможно, на этот город пришелся эпицентр землетрясения, поэтому здание в прямом смысле упало на своего соседа и держалось только из-за его поддержки. Все стекла давно повышибало, осколки скрипели под ногами даже под слоем песка, стены были покрыты трещинами, пол кое-где треснул и разошелся ступенями. Охотники влетели в холл и побежали по лестнице вверх. Неро задыхался. Данте прыгал впереди, словно не замечая тяжести меча и сумки, а он уже едва дышал, и перед глазами прыгали черные мушки. Боль в руке стала просто адской. 

Кое-как охотники взлетели до третьего или четвертого этажа и вломились в один из конференц-залов. 

— Дверь! — скомандовал Данте.

Он повалил книжный шкаф, и вдвоем они заблокировали им вход. Очень ненадежная преграда, но она хотя бы задержит гончих. В дверь ударили. Неро прижался спиной к шкафу, сдерживая толчки. Кошки ориентировались очень быстро. Быстрее, чем убегали от них охотники. 

— Куда дальше? 

— Уйдем по коридору, — быстро ответил Данте.

Он швырнул сумку в угол, надеясь, что позже они вернутся за ней, и сбросил на пол Красную Королеву. Меч глухо сгрохотал о прикрытый алым ковролином пол, пустой бак у гарды треснул. Только сейчас, глядя на него, Неро осознал, что давно надо было скрутить самодельную конструкцию и облегчить клинок, все равно топлива Королеве уже никогда не видать. 

— Бери ее. Я буду прикрывать. Вперед! 

И только охотники отпрыгнули от шкафа, как с той стороны послышался треск, а потом искаженный голос произнес: «Мы нашли их». 

— Вот черт!!! 

Подхватив свой меч, Неро стремглав бросился за Данте и выскочил в двери как раз вовремя – сзади грохнуло, в шуме и запахе гари охотники различили топот множества ног.

Гончие привели патруль. 

«Высылаем кошек».

«Целей несколько. Возможно, двое. Не люди».

«Приказ принят».

Данте с парнем влетели в смежный зал. Неро плохо видел от боли, у него дрожали ноги, и сердце бешено колотилось где-то в голове, но он не отставал. Снова лестница. 

— Нам нужно наверх, — резко бросил охотник, — держись! 

Неро хватило только на ответный взмах рукой. Подъем показался ему адом. Парень сбился со счета, последние ступеньки он преодолевал, буквально заставляя себя передвигать ноги, и цеплялся за стену здоровой рукой, пока другая, правая, заживо горела и плавила ему мозги. 

На очередной лестничной площадке он провалился в темноту, а когда снова увидел свет, перед ним маячило взволнованное лицо Данте.

— Неро! 

Парень хотел сказать, что все в порядке, что он может бежать дальше и даже привстал с пола, на котором, оказывается, сидел, но тут над их головами в нескольких местах взорвались стеновые панели, запахло порохом, и Данте рухнул рядом с Неро. 

Парень не сразу понял, что произошло. 

Он думал, что охотник успел уйти с линии огня, это же Данте, в конце-то концов, сейчас он должен был разогнуться и рвануть вверх с новыми силами. Однако секунды шли, а Данте не поднимался. Неро ошарашенно посмотрел вниз, на темно-красную лужу, что ширилась под его грудью с каждым мгновением. 

— Данте! — парень схватил охотника и перевернул, с ужасом глядя на рану. — Этого не может быть! Данте!!! 

— Уходи, — прорычал охотник. 

Снова свистнула пуля, одна, вторая, Неро пригнулся, но стреляющие мазали. Данте открыл глаза. Алые, без зрачков. Он рывком привстал на руках, оттолкнул Неро, оскалился и с трудом встал на ноги. 

— Пули не должны тебя брать! — истерично выкрикнул Неро. — Что это за хрень?!

— Вставай и беги отсюда! — закричал на него охотник.

Триггер медленно превращал его в демона. Слишком медленно. Неро видел, чего это стоит наследнику Спарды, каким невероятным усилием воли он заковывает себя в броню. Волосы покрывали выросты и рога, шею затянуло черным. Дрожащие руки, словно нехотя, обрастали черно-красной чешуей. А полы плаща, дернувшись, так и не стали полноценными крыльями, только вросли в огромный силуэт их уродливым подобием. 

Демон переступил ногами, и между них упало несколько красных капель. Яркое «солнце» на груди Данте продолжало кровить, даже несмотря на форму демона, которая должна была все исправить. Кровь текла по броне, срывалась с одних наростов и чешуй на другие, капала на пол. 

— Данте, — завороженно пробормотал Неро.

Парень поднялся следом, опираясь на стену, и потянулся к охотнику, но тот не дал ему прикоснуться к себе.

— Иди наверх, Неро, там уйдешь через соседнее здание. Этих я задержу. 

— Ты не…

— Ты должен попасть в Ковчег и спастись! — рявкнул охотник и сжал кулаки. — Иначе я был хреновым наставником! 

— Но, Данте!..

— Беги!

На лестнице внизу показалась первая гончая. Она дернула хвостом, пригнула голову и медленно пошла вверх. К ней присоединилась вторая, потом – третья. Люди явно ждали, пока гибриды расчистят им путь.

— Иди, Неро, — спокойно сказал Данте, делая шаг гончей навстречу, — встретимся в Ковчеге. 

Неро не помнил, как развернулся и ринулся вверх, оставив позади своего любовника. Он ничего не видел и не слышал, хотя вокруг что-то грохотало, взрывалось и кричало. Его словно оглушило. Возможно и не «словно», а в прямом смысле. Он ничего не чувствовал. Он только знал, что должен бежать, потому что Данте так сказал. А еще потому, что Данте не сможет удерживать преследователей долго. Его триггер – всего лишь обманка. Его броня не выдержит даже удара человеческого кулака, потому что все демоническое в этом мире умерло. Например, рука Неро. Например, Данте. Весь. 

Когда Неро взбежал на самый верх и увидел, что спасительного соединительного моста между зданиями нет, он даже не испугался. Пути отхода отрезаны. Пути вперед нет. 

Неро развернулся к взявшим его в кольцо людям. Они были в хаки, в шлемах и каждый был готов пустить в ход оружие. Между людьми крутились кошки-гончие, которых Неро всегда было на самом деле искренне жаль. А еще ему было жаль, что у них с Данте так и не получилось переехать в загородный дом и завести собаку.

Лабрадора.

— Бросить оружие! — требовательно приказал кто-то из отряда.

Неро посмотрел на Голубую Розу в своей левой руке. Изящный узор шипастых розовых ветвей оплетал серый барабан и уходил по каждому из двух стволов. Великолепное оружие, верно прослужившее ему всю свою жизнь.  
— Повторяю последний раз, бросить оружие! 

Неро улыбнулся говорившему уголками губ и приставил двойное дуло себе под челюсть. 

Данте, ты был прекрасным наставником. 

До встречи в Ковчеге. 

Кошки взвыли, когда выстрел прогремел над городом.


End file.
